


Bright Lights, Big Decisions

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Days of Yore, M/M, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy isn't crazy about driving around to look at holiday lights, but he's crazy about Ed so...





	Bright Lights, Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2016 for Days of Yore over at Celebrate FMA on LiveJournal

It was just after eleven on a frigid Thursday night. As Roy recalled, the forecast had called for snow, but right now the ground was surprisingly—if somewhat disappointingly—bare. With only two days left in the year, what little snow that had fallen on Christmas was gone, which didn’t make for the picturesque winter scene he had anticipated. For one so closely associated with fire, Roy loved snow. He even occasionally imagined himself in another existence where he was surrounded by it all day and night. (The vision was oddly specific; he was in the military and stationed at a snowy outpost all by himself, his days spent standing outside and thinking of Ed. Very strange, that.)  
  
He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and maneuvered the car down the street at a snail’s pace. There was no other traffic on the road, but he didn’t dare go any faster lest his passenger gripe. Surely there would be griping at some point; it was a daily occurrence. But for now, he contented himself with driving like an old man while his lover stared in awe at the passing scenery, which was, he had to admit, rather cute. The lover, not the scenery.  
  
“We should do this every year,” Ed said as he gazed out of the window.  
  
While Roy personally didn’t see the thrill in braving the elements just to look at the holiday lights and decorations that adorned each house and lawn they passed, there was an enormous amount of enjoyment to be found in making Ed happy. “If you want.”  
  
Ed leveled his gaze at the older man. At least he wasn’t scowling. Not yet.  
  
“Would it kill you to get into the holiday spirit?” he asked accusingly.  
  
“I’ll have plenty of holiday spirit when it starts snowing again,” Roy shot back.  
  
“You know there are places that never get snow.”  
  
“And I will never live in those places.”  
  
“Grumpy old bastard.”  
  
Ed turned back to the view outside, but not before Roy caught the hesitant upturn of his lips. Far more obvious was the gloved hand that reached across the divide and came to rest on his thigh. He covered it with his own, cursing the smile he was unable to prevent. Maybe he didn’t give a damn about looking at holiday lights, but boy did he ever love these loving moments.  
  
He turned right and headed down the street, still creeping along at a leisurely pace. Most of the houses looked the same to him, with strings of red and green lights draped every which way and throughout every tree and bush in sight, along with a Santa and reindeer on roofs or front lawns depending on how much of a risk to life and limb each homeowner wanted to take. All the while Ed stared, with neck craned and face plastered to the window. Roy felt a piercing stab of affection for him, one that was simultaneously heartwarming and annoying. Mostly the former.  
  
“If you like looking at houses so much, maybe we should just buy one,” he suggested casually.  
  
Ed’s head whipped around so fast it was a wonder he didn’t hurt himself. And there was the scowl, right on time. “Are you fucking with me?”  
  
“That comes later,” Roy replied with a smirk. “I’m serious, though. We should buy a house.”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“The word ‘we’ tends to imply that. You stay over so much now that we practically live together anyway so why not?”  
  
Roy had never before contemplated the possibility of moving out of the bachelor pad he had called home for so many years, but then again, he had also never contemplated being in a committed relationship either. Ed’s presence in his life had affected him in so many ways he never expected… but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Truth be told, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Having a place of their own for exterior bedazzling instead of just admiring the efforts of others wasn’t such a bad idea at all.  
  
“Stop the car,” Ed demanded suddenly.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Roy pulled the car over. He barely had time to switch the gear to park before Ed lunged across the seat and kissed him. It was hard to be overly concerned with what anyone looking out of their windows might have been thinking when Ed’s tongue was in his mouth, but in the interest of ringing in the New Year at home instead of trapped in a jail cell, he slowly and most reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
“Is that a yes?” he asked, peering into golden eyes.  
  
“Yes, it’s a yes.” Ed’s smile was radiant as he returned to his side of the car and fastened his seat belt. “Now take me back to your place so you can fuck with me.”  
  
With a smile of his own, Roy resumed driving. He didn’t think it odd that he had just made a major life decision during an impromptu trip around a random neighborhood to look at holiday lights; much like his relationship with Ed, it was unlikely yet inevitable. Whatever plans Roy had for a possible future meant nothing if Ed wasn’t a part of the picture, and having a place of their very own was the first step toward that future.  
  
He signaled left and turned down the street that led back to his apartment. Somewhere along the way, snow finally began to fall. It was shaping up to be a beautiful night.


End file.
